


Living With Luke Alvez

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), CM - Freeform, Cohabitation, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Home, Law Enforcement, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Living With Luke, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Making Love, Normal Life, Returning Home, Roxie - Freeform, Sex, Sleeping Together, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: What it's like living with Luke...





	Living With Luke Alvez

\- Living with Luke also includes living with his adorable dog Roxie, the other female in Luke Alvez’s life.

\- The two of you spend hours in the park around the corner from your home playing fetch with Roxie before lounging around on the plush green grass if it’s a sunny day. Roxie likes to put her head on Luke’s lap as he pats her lovingly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she looks up at you with big brown eyes.

\- You care for Roxie when Luke is called away to work a case. The two of you end up snuggled on the couch catching up on series like ‘The Good Place’ and ‘Ghosted’, shows that Luke hates. You’ve promised that you’ll leave shows like ‘The Punisher’ and ‘Stranger Things’ until he gets back so you can binge them together.

\- You like to send Luke Snapchats throughout your day so that he still feels connected to the life you share together. You send pics of Roxie, out walking, catching toys, sleeping on his side of the bed whilst he’s gone. You send images of yourself in silly poses, making faces and when you’re bored at work. Life goes on while Luke’s away but that doesn’t mean he can’t be part of it.

\-  You always end up going for long runs with Roxie in the morning and taking her for shorter walks in the evening in well lit areas. You work in law enforcement so have seen your share of nightmares and you’re determined not to end up like one of those people you find within your casefiles.

\- Sometimes Luke creeps into bed at some insane hour of the night and you find yourself waking up, wrapped up in his muscular arms, his face buried in the curve of your throat as he tells you how much he has missed you.

\- During these nights the two of you make slow, intense love, his gorgeous eyes locked on yours as the two of you rock together slowly. He entwines his fingers with yours, connecting with you all over again as he takes you higher and higher until his name rolls off of your lips.

\- The two of you need these moments. Being with you makes Luke feel grounded again, especially after some of the horrors he’s witnessed. You remind him that there’s something good in his life amidst all the darkness he endures. You and Roxie give him a place to call home.


End file.
